


How We Meet

by Corpsestealer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsestealer/pseuds/Corpsestealer
Summary: "hey pearl, how did you meet my mom?  You never told me that story before."





	How We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at fan/fiction, writing a back story, or writing in general... So I hope its not absolute crap. :D (yay theres a spell check!)

Pearl didn't make it two steps back into the temple before Steven with his usual wide grin on his face came bounding up to her.  
"Welcome back pearl! Did you find anything?" Pearl went out to the beach this morning where Aquamarine ship took off in hopes to find some parts that might of fallen off in the fight.  
"Sadly no. They must be building their ships better cause not even a screw was left after all that violence. It really goes to show though that one can never be done improving. Which is why i have to ask why aren't you practicing with Connie? When I left you two were really just starting." Steven looked down a little disheveled by the question.  
"Her mom called and said that their was an emergency and she needed to come home. She said she'd call if she needed anything." Steven looked around trying not too look at pearl and keep his hands busy. He walked off to the couch and sat down.  
"Is everything O.K. Steven? You know shes a strong girl and it'll take a lot more than some common human problem to have her in any real danger." Steven hasn't look up yet and motioned pearl to sit next to him. Pearl being a little worried quickly came to his side and sat down.  
"whats wrong Steven? Did something happen between you and Connie?" Pearl asked a little more seriously.  
"No, its not that. With all this stuff happening I've been thinking about my mom a lot lately. And i realized that you never told me how exactly you and my mom meet." Steven looked up already knowing pearl wouldn't answer the question so he already had puppy dog eyes trained and glued onto hers.  
"No, not those eyes. You know their my weakness." Pearl looks away trying to find a way out and then looks back to see Steven who has redoubled his efforts and is making small tears at the base of his eyes.  
"Alright, Alright. I'll tell you but I must warn you. It is not a pleasant story." Excited Steven doesn't miss a beat and instantly smiles more broad than ever. He even pulls out a tub of popcorn from behind the couch. He had this plan and pearl fell right into it. With a sigh, pearl begins her tale.  
"This is back when I was still in the Homeworld's army I was actually in Pink Diamonds army. Thats where I meet her, she too, at the time, was in Pink diamonds army sent here to colonize Earth for Homeworld. It was right after a long day of scouting trying to find out if any of the humans posed a threat to us while we were here on our mission. My former..." Pearl trailed off trying to find the right word. "Commander." She grounded out. "had dismissed me for the day and I went off to see if anyone else needed any help. You know me, how I always like to make sure everything was organized and well kept. So i decided to look at into the barracks cause those ruffians always made a mess in there." 

 

Pearl made her way to the to the large tent that was propped p to keep the unknown weather patterns at bay.  
"Really water just falls here?" She said to herself as she opened the tent into the barracks. Cots were lined up neatly in a row and many Quartz solders and rubies were were slacking about waiting for orders or battle. Pearl kept walking back and slowly people stood up and saluted as she walked by. Being the pearl of a high ranking officer had it's perks.  
"Straighten up your area Ruby!" she barked trying to hold some semblance of authority.  
"Yes Ma'am!" the ruby snapped into action cleaning up her area with haste while pearl moved on further into the back of the tent. A small group of gems were huddled in the back of the tent around a gem that was shouting and waving her arms around.  
"They have these green and brown things that shoot from the ground hundreds of feet into the sky and have little tiny non-gem creature things that live in them. Some of them fly and vary in size from smaller than my fingers to as big as me!" The gem was yelling so everyone can hear her and was ecstatic about something. "The also had these things that crawl on the ground that also vary in size! It was all so beautiful and wonderful! This planet is so new and so vibrant!" She was forming a crowd of onlookers that were in awe at her tale of the wonderful world that she saw.  
Pearl had seen enough to know that half of that group had jobs to do so she walked over to the group to start yelling so when she saw the speaker up close. It was a rose quartz. She hadn't seen one before they all had they're own special missions, they all had their own tents and were natural leaders and.. Diamonds be damned they were beautiful. She was tall and had long and wildly curly pink hair, and unlike all the other warriors and battle gems she wore a beautiful dress. Pearl was frozen mid stride to her just staring. She didn't know what to do. She knew she had to get them back to work but a rose out ranked her. At the same time she didn't want Rose to leave that tent. She just wanted to look at her just a little bit longer.  
"Oh, pearl!" Rose Quartz had spotted pearl and was now waving her over to her. "You just went on a scouting mission, right? Please tell me what else you saw in this wonderful place!" Rose was absolutely beaming at this point.  
"I just saw a field of flowers and a couple humans. No armies or sign they know we are here yet." Pearl didn't really know what to say so she just stuttered out our actual mission report, even knowing full well that is now what rose was really wanting.  
"Oh please pearl tell me about these humans you saw, did they talk? Can they talk? Are they nice? What were their names?" Rose was eager to learn more about the humans.  
"I really didn't stop to ask any of those things. They weren't part of the mission so I ignored them." Pearl was trying not to stare but wanted to make eye contact but didn't want to be weird. It just seemed like here eye couldn't find a place to look at.  
"Pearl will you take me to them? the humans." Rose clarified at the last minute.  
"I'm not too sure i'm allowed to leave the camp right now, I need to go ask permission from my CO." Before she could even point towards the general direction of where her CO could be, rose had her by the arm and was rushing out the back of the tent with all the gems staring. Rose jumped up extremely high making pearl scream in terror expecting to poof from the crash landing. She had her eyes closed expecting the drop, or crash, or sound, or anything really but when she opened her eyes she was slowly floating down. Almost as if she was flying. She looked at rose who was smiling and slightly laughing at her discomfort like it was some little prank on her. Pearl couldn't stop staring at that pink hair. Pearl blushed and turned her gaze back to the ground even though it gave her that poofing feeling.  
"So where we're they pearl?" Where were the humans?" Rose asked with excitement not in the slightest bit worried about getting in trouble with the ranking officers.  
"Last i saw of them they we're towards the water. That way" Pearl pointed off to the west and Rose jumped off a tree and sent them spiraling off to the sea. Pearl was falling in love already.  
"So strong..." Pearl whispered to herself.  
"what was that?" rose asking.  
"Nothing we're getting close!" Pearl blushed again and held on just a little tighter.

When they landed it was on a beach and humans were everywhere. Rose jumping up giddily ran straight towards the nearest human.  
"Rose, wait! They might not be friendly!" Pearl raced up close behind her but wasn't nearly as fast. Rose ran up to a scrawny looking human with long arms and legs with hair up in a bun and a long plank of wood in their arms.  
"Hello human!" Rose said very slowly and clearly to see if it would understand. It stared a little dumbly at her for a second.  
"Hello, giant woman." it said a little slowly and cautiously.  
"Oh, wonderful you speak our language!" She was practically bounding. "Please human, do you have a name?"  
"Everyone has a name." The human says sounding a little offended.  
"May i ask what it is?  
"its Austin, Just call me that. Look Im going to go now. Theres not a lot of waves today and i wanna catch as many as i can even if there small?" He started walking off towards the water before rose could ask any other questions.  
"How does on catch a wave?" Rosed asked herself. Looking out to the water seeing a lot of people on their planks of wood.  
"I dont know Rose but please we should get back before anyone notices we're gone." Pearl said trying to reason her back to the camp.  
"I want to see them catch waves!" Rose said a little put off.  
"Well thats doesn't sound logical and plus there looks to be no waves." Pearl trying to reason with her still.  
"Then I'll make some!" Rose started running off to the sea.  
"Wait.. What? Rose come back!" Pearl words we're lost on Rose's back. Rose ran right to the water and then jumped high into the sky and when farm past the humans formed into a ball and dropped, fast. Creating a wave made out of sheer force. The surfer started hooping and hollering and lining up with the oncoming swell and rode it all the way to the beach again. Rose walked out dripping wet from the sea laughing ask all the surfers picked her up and cheered for her.  
"That was a amazing!' one of them said. "Who are you?" another asked. and they grouped up on her and coaxed her to the hot dog deli near the sand. They ordered her food and a drink.  
" What do i do with this?" she asked confused but still smiling ear. Pearl a little disgruntled has been following and wishing the surfers would leave them be.  
"What do you mean? its food on us for giving us the est wave all day!" The surfer that bought it for her was saying.  
"what is food? I'm sorry I'm not from here and i'm still learning all of your ways." Rose was eying the hot dog and wondering what type of hat it was.  
"No wonder your speech is a weird, but you eat it. Like this!" One of the surfers picked up their own hot dog and started chopping on it. Rose mimicked the act and swallowed and smiled once it was over.  
"That was amazing! Is there anything else you can show me?" Rose asked excited even more now. The surfers now in a riot to show the beautiful pink woman the wonders of life they all decided to pitch in and get her a board to 'experience true living.'  
"You need to get on the board like this, and paddle your arms on the side to get out into the waves. Once you get there you have to stand up and balance on the wave. Don't worry about pushing forward the wave will do that just try staying on the board itself." One of the surfers were explaining how to use the piece of wood. Pearl has had enough. Grabbing Rose's arm she turned Rose to her.  
"Rose, i know your enjoying the life on this planet but we have to get back to our mission. The diamonds are to colonizes this place." Pearl said trying to get Rose to look at the situation.  
"Pearl cant you see that this planet is wonderful? we cant destroy this planet. I'm going to talk to pink diamond and see if we can colonize this planet without destroying it."  
"You know that not how this works Rose." Pearl said in a caring tone. Rose looked back at the surfer that were waving her to the water.  
"I cant kill these life forms, they are a beautiful and loving creatures. I only made one simple wave and they are treating me as their own. I cant let the fate that the diamonds have for them destroy the planet they live on." She pulled her arm away and went off to surf.

 

After a couple hours of surfing, where pearl sat on the beach watching, Rose came back and said she was ready to go back and was going to talk to Pink Diamond. Instead of jumping back they walked and looked at the beauty of the world. Behind the beach was a city build of flashing light and humans walking and talking about their lives. Rose being the size she was got a few stares but nothing harmful was said or done to them. Past the city was a forest where tiny animals live and ran around. After a while of walking they hear an explosion behind them. Rose instantly ran back to find the city in ruin. Flames were running amok of the city and you could hear screams of pain and confusion and terror. Rose ran in and started to help people left and right. Shielding children from falling building, putting out fires and bubbling things that would explode from the fires set. Pearl just stood there staring at the damage. Knowing exactly what caused this. Their was a massive hole in the middle of the city the same size of the holes we used to drill into planets to plant our kindergartens. This was pink diamonds dong and ahead of schedule at that. Pearl felt tears in her at at the destruction it caused.  
"why, why drill here? They're were many many places to drill where no one was around but you decided here. What type of monster are you?" Pearl couldn't hold her self upright any more and fell to her knees." She didn't particularly feel any love for the humans like Rose did but this senseless violence was heart breaking.  
"rose... I cant let Pink Diamond do this to this planet." Pearl said to her self making up her mind. "I cant let these people die like this." Like being called rose was walking back toward pearl and to the camp with rage in her eyes. Her mind seemingly made up as well.  
"I cant let this happen again. She said slowly and deliberately. "I wont." And she started walking off.  
"Rose!" pearl shouted toward her and rose stopped walking. "I will help you, I will help you stop this."  
'You know that will me betraying the diamonds and becoming a traitor to Homeworld." Pearl nodded her head.  
"this senseless violence was not what i was made for, I cannot stand idle while people die meaninglessly. I will follow you Rose and protect this world." Rose stood for a second thinking.  
"We'll need more people. We'll need to show them the beauty of this world, and the disaster awaiting it from the Diamonds." Rose said with a conviction in her voice. Pearl slowly got up to stand with rose and they both started walking off to the encampment.  
"You know we cant fight them alone." Pearl said a little worried when their course didn't stray from the camp.  
"We're not fighting yet. We're recruiting. We're spreading word that there is a rebellion. I've been wanting one for a while now. We are different. Gems can be different and not called monsters or defective. We can be fusions and have feeling and not be judged but the diamonds. We can be free. We just have to fight to get that freedom. So that is what I'll spread. The word of freedom and hope. And this is where we will make our stand, on earth. Earth is perfect for this because everything on Earth is beautiful and different, just like us gems can be. It will symbolizes that you can be different and beautiful all at once. You can be different and beautiful and loved. This world has so much love and we will show the gems that and they will follow us and be free from the diamonds." Rose has been waiting for this and hiding all this for so long. Pearl was in awe and felt new levels of conviction from this speech and felt her decision harden in her heart.  
"I will follow you Rose, I will Follow you and protect you." Pearl Knelled and bowed to Rose.  
"Don't bow Pearl, you are no longer a pearl or a servant. You're a free gem and bow to no one. I will be happy to accept a second in command though. The mission ahead of us is a long one." Rose said that last part with a smile and pearl couldn't help the tears flowing from her face when she said she was free. Pearl embraced Rose as tight as she could. Once the moment has paced she quickly backed off and straighten herself up and made herself presentable again.  
'Sorry about that" Pearl said after a few seconds. Rose just smiled and they started walking back to the came.

 

Steven was in awe at the story of how the Crystal Gems Rebellion.  
"But wait a minute, I have two questions Pearl" Steven said stopping the story and wanting an explanation really quick.  
"And What are those Steven." Pearl said a little off handed thinking about the past.  
'One, why did you have sleeping cots in tent if Gems don't need sleep? And two the city you described sounds a lot like Beach City but Beach city never got destroyed like that, so where was that really?" Steven asked confused and looking at pearl skeptically.  
"You caught me Steven! It was all made up and i got that off one of those movies Greg made Amethyst watch." Pearl got up and started to walk off  
"I guess you'll never know though. Cause that all could be true and the sleeping tent could be just a ruse for human and we fixed Beach City, or you have found my story's flaws and you need to pry the real one out of me still. We will never know." And with that Pearl walked out of the temple to find Garnet and tell her about her findings, or lack there off.


End file.
